Fanfiction?
by Kojin
Summary: Harry stumbles across fanfiction one day and began reading some stories... How will he react?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

AN: I began thinking about how the characters of Harry Potter would react if they ever read HP fanfiction so I wrote it down! Enjoy!!

* * *

Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, was bored. He was in his house, sitting in front of the television and watching a dull television show with his fiancé, Ginny Weasly. She was fascinated with the television and all of the other muggle items that littered their home. Harry excused himself from the coach and walked into his study. He sat down in front of his computer and placed his hands on the keyboard. He opened up the Internet and went to the Google homepage. He placed his hands on the keyboard and stared blankly at the screen. What to look up…. 

Harry sat up straighter in his seat. He had a brilliant idea; he would Google himself! The twenty year old typed his name into the search bar and hit the Google Search button. He was shocked by the amount of times his name came up. He clicked on one at random and was shocked to find out that his life story was a book! His jaw dropped open and he clicked on the icon that led him to the author's bio. The author looked suspiciously familiar….

Harry shook his head and clicked out of the window. He went back to the Google search results and saw one that said Harry Potter Fanfiction. He clicked on the link and found himself in _'Fanfiction? What's that?' _Harry thought.

Harry opened a new window and looked up Fanfiction. He read a brief description of the term and nodded his head in understanding. Fanfiction is, apparently, a story written about an already existing book. Harry clicked out of that window and went back to scrolled down the page and clicked on a story at random and without checking the rating or summary, which, turned out to be a big mistake.

_Harry trailed his lips along Draco's pale neck. His hands were sliding up and down over Draco's bare chest..._

Harry's jaw dropped open and he flew back in his chair. He looked at the evil computer screen and quickly hit the back arrow. He shivered and opened another story, again without looking at the summary. He began skimming it and began laughing loudly. Soon, Ginny came into the room and asked Harry why he was laughing.

"Hermione…." He began, laughing like a lunatic, "And Snape…." He barely got the words out before he was laughing again.

Ginny looked at him, confused. "I need more than that." She said testily.

Harry pointed to the screen and Ginny began reading the story. Ginny began chuckling as well. "That's ludicrous!" Ginny choked out. Harry nodded and wiped a tear from his eye. He went back to the page where stories where listed and clicked on another one. This one caused Harry to look at Ginny accusingly. Ginny, confused, looked over his shoulder and began reading the story.

_Ginny walked down the stairs, towards the Great Hall when Draco Malfoy passed her. 'God, he's hot! I would kill to snog him!' she though to herself._

Ginny's mouth opened and she glared at Harry, affronted. Harry glared back and raised his eyebrows questioning.

"Oh and I guess Hermione snogged Snape!" Ginny barked at Harry. Harry considered this for a moment before apologizing to Ginny.

Sometime later Harry found another particularly nasty fic about himself and Ron. Ginny was off laughing in a corner and Harry was glaring daggers at the profile of RonAndHarry4ever. Who would be sick enough to even think of Harry and Ron being attracted to each other!?

Harry got out of the person's profile and began skimming through the list of HP stories. He found one that was appealing to him. He began reading it and smiled at how outlandish it was. Harry would never propose to Ginny like that! In such a obvious manner. Honestly, if he wanted to propose he would not do it at a restaurant! Harry proposed over a candle-lit dinner he had made himself.

Ginny entered the room and saw the title of the fic he was reading, simply titled Harry's Proposal. Ginny smiled and warmly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "They're not all bad I guess." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and turned around in his chair to face Ginny. He lightly kissed Ginny's lips before whispering a reply. "Wait till you read some of the other ones, I think I saw one that was about you and Hermione in an _intimate_ relationship."

Harry laughed silently to himself as the love of his life began stomping through the house, muttering unintelligible things to herself in anger and disbelief. She really was cute when she was angry.

Harry got up and began preparing himself to try to calm Ginny's nerves. One thing kept running through his head though. _'I feel bad for whoever wrote those fics…'

* * *

_

The End

**I want to say again that I made up everything in the fic exept for the characters and stuff like that. If you have a story called Harry's Proposal or if your penname is HaryAndRon4ever then I'm sorry. If you enjoy some of the fics that I made fun of then I'm sorry about that too.**


End file.
